


In search of lost time

by Nary



Category: True Detective
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, F/M, Light Femdom, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, True Detective Season 2, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was good like a tall glass of water - which was to say it was nothing special until you were lost in the desert and you needed it to keep going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In search of lost time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beedekka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beedekka/gifts).



Making up for lost time. For some men, that'd imply they were rushing through sex, clumsy on the journey to get their rocks off, desperate and needy and thoughtless. But that wasn't what Ani thought Ray was doing. He lingered over kissing her, letting his hands wander but not pushing for more right away. He let her set the pace, let her be the one to decide when shirts came off and pants got unbuttoned and kissing moved beyond lips. It wasn't that he didn't want to fuck - she could tell he did by the way he was pressed rock-hard against her. He just wasn't in a hurry about it. 

Ani tried to make him lose control. If he'd just pin her down and jackhammer her into the shitty motel bed, maybe she could stop thinking about anything but being full of him for a little while. Ray sucked his breath in hard when she bit his lip, but he didn't snap. He smiled. When she dug her nails into his shoulders, he closed his eyes and nodded. Whatever she could dish out, he seemed prepared to take. Maybe he thought it was only a fair price for getting to be with her. Maybe he thought he deserved it.

"You don't have to go easy on me," she told him. 

Ray slid slowly down her body, kissing her small, rounded breasts, sucking on one nipple and then the other, teeth grazing hard enough to make her cry out. "Who said anything about easy?"

She steered his hand between her legs, but even then he took a moment to rub her over the soaking wet fabric of her underwear, his touch muted by the barrier between them but still deft enough to make her squirm. He clearly hadn't forgotten whatever he'd once known about women, back when his wife would still let him touch her. He kept up his attention on her tits too, burning their delicate skin with his stubble as he nuzzled and teased them. Underneath him, Ani managed to wriggle out of her panties, shoving his hand back where she wanted it as soon as they were out of the way. 

"C'mon, give it to me," she demanded, and Ray gave that blissed-out little nod again, easing two fingers inside of her pussy. She ground herself down on them, taking what she could from him, even though it was never going to be enough. Even when her first orgasm was already welling up within her, she could tell she was going to need more.

He let her push his hand away when the wave had passed, going back to kissing and stroking her hip while she recovered, gasping. When she planted her hands on his shoulders and rolled him over so that she could climb on top, he went willingly. "I'm gonna ride you hard," she murmured, tracing patterns through the dark, fine hair of his chest. "So I hope you're ready for that."

"Ready," he agreed. "Might not last long though."

"You'll just have to go again, then," she said, and lifted herself up, reaching between her legs to help guide him in. Years of fucking with condoms had almost made her forget how good it felt bareback, skin against inner skin. That thought gave her a fraction of a second's pause as she tried to think back to whenever she'd last taken a pill - two days before, or three, or last week? She couldn't remember, and decided that at this point it hardly mattered. They were both so fucked in fifty other ways that worrying about getting knocked up or catching something seemed pointless. Besides, with the way he was sliding into her so smooth, she didn't want to stop for anything but a bullet to the brain. Wouldn't be such a bad way to go, she thought, and smiled down at him. Ray grinned back, not needing to ask why.

Ani rode him steady and hard like she'd promised, thigh muscles flexing to drive her on, but Ray didn't just lie there and take it. He pushed back against her, matching the pace she set with rough strokes upwards. He seized her slender hips to give himself something to slam against, and Ani moaned, grabbing her tits with both hands to keep them from bouncing too hard. "Good?" Ray grunted between strokes, and she nodded frantically. It was good like a tall glass of water - which was to say it was nothing special until you were lost in the desert and you needed it to keep going.

True to his word, Ray couldn't hold out more than a couple of minutes that first time. He gritted his teeth as Ani quickened her pace, trying to eke out a few extra seconds, but when she bent down, resting her hand at the base of his throat as she kissed him, he couldn't hang on any longer. Ani closed her eyes, letting his strangled groans wash over her as she savored the hot flood of his spunk. It filled her up to the brim and overflowed, seeping slowly out of her pussy as she stayed straddling him a little while longer before drawing herself off his softening dick and curling up against his side. His chest was heaving like he'd just run a marathon as he drew her close.

"Pretty good," she told him, planting a kiss on his shoulder. "But there's gonna be a round two, right?"

"Yeah," he panted. "Just... gimme a bit."

Ani nodded, more than ready to go again, but trying to be patient with the limits of male biology. She closed her eyes, hoping to avoid too much conversation that might kill her mood. Fortunately, Ray didn't seem inclined to chat right then either. Anything they could talk about would only have ruined the moment. Ani listened to his heartbeat instead of thinking about the shitty situation they were in, or whether she'd ever see her sister again, or anything deeper than the next fuck, which she hoped would be soon.

When it hadn't appeared after fifteen minutes, she propped herself up on her elbow, looking at Ray. "Anything I can do to get things moving?"

Ray looked at her with his hangdog eyes, like there was something he wanted to ask for but couldn't. "I'll get there," he said instead. 

"I could suck your cock," she suggested. That offer usually worked on guys, in her experience, and besides, it would give her a good excuse for not talking.

It seemed like Ray was momentarily tempted, but he shook his head. "Thanks, but I need to get my shit together first, or else I'm gonna end up crying on your shoulder, and I don't think either of us wants that."

Ani couldn't argue with that. Against her best judgment, she found herself drawn into conversation. "It's been a while, huh?"

"There hasn't been anybody since Gena, and even that... well, she stopped letting me into her bed a long while before things were officially over."

Ani didn't think she'd ever heard Ray's ex-wife's name before - he talked plenty about his kid, but almost never about her. She tried to imagine staying with someone who didn't want to have sex with her anymore - then she tried to imagine staying with anyone, period. "The last guy I dated sorta freaked out at something I wanted in bed, and after that, things just got messy." 

Ray looked intrigued despite his melancholy mood. "You can't put something like that out there and then just leave it hanging. What did you want that he couldn't handle?"

"I, ah, might've shoved my fingers up his ass."

Ray arched an eyebrow. "Fingers, plural? Did you at least warn him first?"

"Look, I was caught up in the moment, and his ass looked eminently fuckable, and..." She sighed. "I did use lube, at least."

"Well, thank god for small mercies, I guess," Ray said with a half-smile. "No wonder you scared him off."

"I only wish I'd scared him off," Ani sighed. "He got obnoxious, especially after I told him that it wasn't gonna work out."

"So, how much of it 'not working out' was down to his reluctance to bend over and take it like a man?"

Ani thought about it for a moment. "I guess about 75%. The other 25% was that ugly-ass mustache." 

Ray rubbed his scruffy chin pensively. "Well. Guess it's a good thing that I shaved mine off, and that it's fine by me if you wanna fuck my ass." 

With a smirk, Ani rolled on top of him, her breasts pressing up against his chest. "Yeah, you're into that?" The way his dick was jutting against her thigh, hard and hot, gave her all the answer she needed. They kissed hungrily, and Ani had to pull herself away with some reluctance so that she could slide down his body to take his cock in her mouth. He gave a choked-off moan when she wrapped her lips around him, swallowing him halfway down his length and wrapping the rest in her fist. From out of the corner of her eye, she could see the way he was gripping the sheets, hard enough to whiten his knuckles, and she smiled a little around her mouthful of dick.

The blowjob was just a warm-up, though. When she nudged his legs apart, Ray spread them willingly, giving her access to the hot, sweaty crease of his ass, which was maybe not quite as cute and fuckable as Steve's, but not bad at all. She rubbed her fingers behind his balls, pressing up hard enough to make him gasp, before releasing him from her grasp. "Just gonna find something to make this go a little smoother, okay?" she said, crawling up to kiss him again for good measure before she got up from the bed. 

There wasn't any lube available, of course - she hadn't thought to pack it for this occasion - but there was a little bottle of hand cream in her bag, and that was going to have to be good enough. She squeezed a generous amount onto her fingers and came back to kneel between Ray's legs. Taking his dick lightly in her other hand, she pressed her cream-slicked fingers against his asshole, not pushing in yet, just giving him a moment to get used to the sensation. She could feel him tremble a little at her touch, and he squeezed his eyes shut. "Okay?" she asked, swirling her fingers in a tiny, teasing circle.

"Yeah," he gasped. "Please..."

Ani worked one finger inside his tight ass, watching his face as she did so - watching for signs of pain, doubt, or concern, but seeing only pleasure there instead. Ray squirmed impatiently, pushing himself down further onto her, and so she gave him a few short strokes, pulling back in order to fuck into him again. "You done this before?" she asked.

"No, I, ahhhh, fuck! Not... with anyone else," Ray confessed, his face red with embarrassment as much as desire.

"Oh yeah? What do you like to use?" Ani asked, drilling deeper into him, adding a second finger to stretch him out further. "Do you have a big, fat plug, or a vibrator you keep hidden under your bed? Or do you like to just jam your own fingers - unh - inside yourself while you jerk off?" She added a flick of her wrist, giving his cock a light caress that made him tighten up around her.

"I just... oh my god, Ani, keep doing that... I use my fingers, but fuck, this is way better," he moaned, opening his eyes to stare at her as she wedged a third digit inside him. She looked down at him, spread out there on the bed for her, and savored how powerful she was: how she could make him cry out with the tiniest movement of her wrist, how he begged for more and she could choose whether to let him have it or deny him, how he was completely under her control. A shrink like Pitlor would probably say it had to do with being molested when she was a kid - that it was a way of asserting her dominance, taking power for herself - but Ani didn't know if she bought that. She just thought it was hot when a guy got a taste of his own medicine - when he realized that he didn't always get to be the one in control - and wasn't afraid to let himself enjoy it.

With the way Ray was writhing, his muscles alternately tense and trembling, he wasn't going to last much longer, second time or no, and Ani still wanted more. She drew her fingers out, none too gently, enjoying the disappointed groan he made. "Don't worry," she told him, "you'll get more of that - after I get rearranged here." She crawled up beside him and turned, swinging a leg over his chest to straddle him, facing his dick. He took the hint, grabbing her thighs to pull her back, and she laughed unexpectedly as she almost fell forward onto his cock. The laughter dissolved into moans, though, as Ray's tongue found her slit. Ani braced her hands on his legs, squeezing them hard, and ground her hips back against his face. He moaned against her pussy, sending a shiver through her entire body. 

"More," she told him, and he did his best to give it to her. She bent down further, licking the tip of his cock as it bobbed in front of her face, and snaked her arm between his thighs like a contortionist, aiming back for his aching ass. She had to go by feel, she couldn't see a thing, but she found it soon enough, shoving her fingers back inside as she continued to suck his dick. Her arm ached with the strain, but it was worth it to feel him whimpering against her cunt, begging for more when he wasn't tonguing her desperately. When he came, she swallowed his hot load greedily even though it felt like his spasms might crush her fingers. Then she could concentrate on getting off too, which didn't take too much longer, especially after he spread her open with those big hands so that he could lick her better, not caring if he was lapping up his own come in the process. She came so hard she felt dizzy, and needed a breather before she could crawl off him and get turned around again. 

"So you mean we could've been doing that all along?" Ray asked afterwards, when she was nearly asleep. 

"Wouldn't have been the same," Ani mumbled into her pillow. "Needed that lost time."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
